bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WhiteArmor/Archive 1
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Tatsuki Arisawa page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 10:18, January 16, 2010 Re: New Episode Page There is no picture for it at the moment. It will be uploaded later. If you wish, you can add it yourself, by uploading it with that filename. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:26, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Issue Resolved Re: User Page No, you can put then on your user page if you wish. Also, please remember to sign your posts on talk pages, using 4 tildes (~~~~). --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 16:31, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Question Answered toshiro vs tia harribel Hi i was wondering if you knew witch episode toshiro and tia harribel fight in? :Question Answered Re:Not Signing Posts I've added a signature for him above. If anyone does that, you can check the bottom of the page to see who was the last person to edit the page, and click their user name. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:38, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Question Answered Re: Policies You are correct. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. It has been dealt with. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 12:05, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 13:36, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Issue Resolved Profile Images Please note that changes to the profile image of a character's article must be discussed on the article's Talk Page first. They are only to be changed when a consensus has been built up on which image to use. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 13:36, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Issue Resolved Edits Since you weren't aware of this ill let it slide this time. Zanpakuto images are touchy subjects that need to really be put through the right channels. Despite that, the pic you used was used previous and deemed unusable as no one liked it. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 10:09, January 23, 2010 (UTC) The problem with uploading pics is that recently we have begun deleting useless pics that serve no purpose. Such as multiple pics and the like. Beyond that a vast majority of the pics beyond the most newest chapters of the anime are the only ones likely to need placement assuming they are significant. The problem your gonna have is more then likely someone will most likely have beaten you to it. Beyond that most pics stay as they are on the site, unless a conversation on the talk page takes place in favor of a change. Other then that the policies pages explain are most official stand on images. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 10:27, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Issue Resolved Re: Episodes Aside from youtube, I don't know where else you can watch them online. You can, however, download them from BleachPortal or BleachExile (and probably other places too). --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 17:34, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Question Answered Editing Somebody Else's User Page It is against the User Page Policy to edit another user's User Page without their expressed permission. Now I assume you deem some of the images that are left there to be inappropriate. If that is so, then you should have contacted one of the Admins to let them know, or question if it is indeed inappropriate. The images that I left on GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMONH's User Page are (with the exception of the, eh, somewhat odd first one) are all from the manga or anime and are featured on various pages on the wiki. There is nothing wrong with them, hence I did not delete them. I do not deem the first image to be pornographic, but if you want a second opinion on it, you are free to ask the other Admins or a member of the Policy & Standards Committee. But do not remove it on your own. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 17:34, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Issue Resolved Online Manga & where you can watch Bleach episodes Hi, WhiteArmor . Well, I don`t know how more updated is MangaStream . I only use it to see the newest Bleach manga , and when I don`t read the newest Bleach manga on Mangastream, then I read it on OneManga . And I saw your question about Bleach Episodes that you asked Yip about.I watch Bleach anime on this website : AniLinkz.com . This site has one dowturn : first the RAW Bleach episode is posted and after a couple of hours later, the subbed episode is posted . Amagai88 13:14, January 24, 2010 (UTC)Amagai88Amagai88 13:14, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Question Answered Re: Voting Find the candidate you wish to vote for, click the edit option for that section (to the right of the heading) and add # Your reason ~~~~ at the end. Don't worry too much if it is not in the right place, as we can move it if necessary. Just bare in mind that as set out in the voting policy, reasons must be about what makes the article worth featuring, and not about the character. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 20:45, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Question Answered Shukei Shukei is a technique Byakuya Kuchiki uses in Bankai. He has used it against Ichigo in their final fight, and also in the recent anime-only arc against Koga Kuchiki. As the picture shows, it is coloured a bright white, hence what it says on the reiatsu page. There is more info on it at this link: Byakuya Kuchiki#Zanpakutō. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 09:57, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Question Answered Chapter 379 As I have explained repeatedly, chapter 379 does not have title. Do not under any circumstances mess with the title of chapter 379. It is really, really, really annoying. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:37, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :As Tinni has said, chapter 379 was released without a title. I don't know why certain sites think otherwise, but they are incorrect. You only have to read the chapter yourself to see that there was no title given. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 18:41, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Issue Resolved Re: Music I do not know why the anime studio decided to put that there, but they often add strange things (e.g. Soifon stabbing Sado and Yoruichi (In cat form) biting off the tip of her sword). It is just to give a flavour of the series and pump up the fans, it should not be taken seriously. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 18:45, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Question Answered Re: Zanpakuto You can get them from several sword vendors online. I've used TrueSwords and Heavenly Swords with satisfaction. If you shop for them, go for a midde price, not the cheapest (prices range from $29.99-129.99); look for swords made of either High Carbon Steel or 440 Stainless Steel. And stay away from souvenirweapon.ecrater.com. I ordered from them and not only did they send me the wrong item, but they didn't even honor their own refund policy, not to mention communication was horrible. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 20:18, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Question Answered Summaries and user page profile picture Firstly, there is nothing wrong with the summary written for episode 13. It was not padded in anyway and merely detailed what happened in the episode. That's why we call it a summary and not a synopsis. The goal of the anime summary project is to write full summaries and not short synopsis that does not delve in to the details of the episode. Secondly, no we do not have a rule prohibiting the use of pictures from other animes on user pages. As long as they are non-pornographic, users can have pretty much anything they want on their user page. So the person who used the air gear character picture has done nothing wrong. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 10:24, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Issue Resolved Re: Episode pages/File Images such as that are allowed for use on your user page, though obviously they are not allowed anywhere else. As for the summaries, that is up to the anime summary project. They have other priorities right now and while it is long, it is not excessive. The very early summaries can be condensed (where and if it is deemed necessary) when they have sorted out the issues with the rest of the episode pages. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:34, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Also, please note that there is a set format to use for the powers & abilities section of the episode summary pages, which you can see on the page I linked in the above post. Please keep to that format, specifically it is "Zanpakutō released", not Zanpakutō revealed. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:06, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::'''Issue Resolved' Re: Can't edit due to locked page The page is locked because it is undergoing extensive maintenance and updating, which is a very time-consuming job given that as the main character Ichigo has a lot of information. I'm nearly finished an update to it and will add the latest chapter info with it when I'm done. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|('Talk')]] 11:28, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Question Answered'' Re: Administratorfication You can ask one of the existing admins/bureaucrats. If you're unsure who that is, you can check the Special: ListUsers page on the wiki (http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers - just replace bleach with the name of the wiki). If they don't respond, or if they haven't been active for several months and wiki has been updated only by yourself, you can ask to adopt the wiki on Central Wikia, by using the Special Contact option. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:49, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Admins have the ability to protect or delete (& undelete) pages & images, block users and the ability to rollback edits to fix vandalism more easily. There is a more detailed list here: . See also: and . Congrats and good luck. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 22:12, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::'''Question Answered' Re: Voting The three vote pages and the voting policy can be accessed via the sidebar (Community → Featured Monthly Votes). --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|('Talk')]] 14:08, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :It is only locked to new users and those who have not confirmed their email addresses. Regular editors should have no trouble with it. You should be able to save the edit even despite the notice at the top of the edit window. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|('Talk')]] 17:20, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Question Answered'' Re: Colored Name In your Preferences, there is an option for Signature. Whatever you type in that field will appear as your sig. Type the following code into that field, replacing the 4CC552 with whichever colour you want, and it will colour code it for you. Here is the list of colours and their codes: . :WhiteArmor Let me know if you have any trouble with it. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:07, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::'''Question Answered' Re: Screenshots Aside from finding them online, you can take screenshots using the print screen option on the keyboard (Prnt Scrn) and save the image using a basic photo programme. That's how I do it anyway. I'm sure there are probably special programmes that allow you to do that as well. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|('Talk')]] 16:28, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Question Answered'' Re:Help request Sorry, I don't know anyone who watches/reads 07-Ghost. Don't know if this will help, but it's the best I can come up with: , . --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 18:35, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::'''Question Answered' Re: Signature Thanks man, Tinni helped me out--[[User:Godisme|''Godisme]] (Talk) 03:53, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I thought the black went well with the Aizen pic. Im still experimenting with font. What do you like better the skinny first one or this new big bulky one? --''Godisme'' (Talk) 03:57, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the help--''Godisme'' (Talk) ::'''Question Answered' Re: Any suggestions? I'm not a big anime fan, so I haven't seen that many (basically just Bleach out of the big ones). I'd recommend Darker than Black and Samurai Champloo. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|('Talk')]] 08:28, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Question Answered'' Re: Voting For the picture & quote of the month, you can add candidates yourself (it's actually better if users add them, as it is not meant to be admin only). The "Rules for Adding Pictures" section gives details on the format it should take. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 23:23, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::'''Question Answered' Re: ? Back when the featured article wasn't taken super seriously, I was able to get away with leaving funny votes. My most well received one came shortly after the VMA's. I voted for Starrk by saying "You Harribel, Im happy for ya and Imma let ya finish but Starrk had one of the best deaths of all time, of all time. Just sayin". Alot of people liked that one and made their votes reflect mine. Currently, I leave some stuff around the blogs--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) ::Question Answered'' Re:Membership Yeah, just visit the grammar corner and take a look at what we have been doing. The main project right now is changing all the verbs on the history sections of pages to past tense.--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 05:16, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Every page that is not listed. We have a hell of a job ahead of us.--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 07:09, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Hit the long pages first, they are riddled with the most grammatical errors. It took me over 30 minutes to fix everything on Starrks page and now people have gone in and added more mistakes.--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 07:46, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, give it a read through as well to make sure you don;t miss anything-[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) ::'''Question Answered' Re: Opinion Any article that has had some work done to the grammar such as a partial edit or fixing the history section tenses should be listed under the partial complete section. When an article has had a full workup and every grammatical mistake has been fixed, then put it under the complete section.--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) I did a full work up on it so it can be called complete. All grammar has been checked and changed making it complete. You can re check it if you want to--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 04:54, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Question Answered'' Sections Please put in parentheses what section you have edited on the partial completes. This helps so we know what was worked on an what needs to be done.--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 05:04, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::'''Issue Resolved' Redirects Sorry, wasn't around last night. To create a redirect, you click "create new page", add the name of the redirect to the title, then add #REDIRECT , with the name of the page you are redirecting to in the square brackets. The code for it is in the "Wiki markup" section of the box of code & symbols underneath the edit window. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|('Talk')]] 10:15, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Question Answered'' Re: Picture I didn't notice it until you pointed it out. I did notice the black border on the two sides, though. I'll upload a cropped version to fix that. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 12:22, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::'''Image Fixed' Friends yes, that is me, why the question, do you need help in anything? p.d. nice to see you like one piece, naruto and bleach, i like all 3 also well then, hello and like i already said good to hear you like all 3 of the "big shonens" i also do Aizen sorrow z 23:41, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Question Answered'' Redirect Besides the fact that we have a redirect policy. While some are fine, Abbreviating pages into letters because your to lazy to put the actual name is going too far. They aren't necessary and im not sure of the actual use of them on the site besides your own personal use.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:02, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::'''Issue Resolved' Template No, its fine. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|('Talk')]] 21:54, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Question Answered'' Re:It Its nice. Do you have a template command for it?--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 03:21, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Question Answered User box How do you make the user box? I can whip something up in photoshop but then how do I make it into a user box?--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 03:29, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Whhops, I always forget to sign--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 03:29, April 9, 2010 (UTC) How to actually make one. I saw Tinni and you had made some custom ones for yourselves and I had an idea for one for myself so once I have an image how do I go about making it into a usable userbox?--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 03:36, April 9, 2010 (UTC) How do I make a new template page though? That's what I can't figure out. --[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 03:44, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 03:53, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::'''Question Answered' Re: Archive Just add the code Archive 1 to this page, click the link to create the page and then cut and paste the stuff you want to archive. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|('Talk')]] 09:02, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Question Answered'' Re: User Page Thanks for the heads up, but actually he/she was last on in February, and truth be told, I'm yet to get around on putting text underneath Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Starrk, and Hollow Ichigo's sections on my page. It is true that he/she edited my page without permission, but I reverted it when he/she did it. I don't remember if I warned him/her or not, or if the user was blocked, but in any case, if it happens again, I'll warn him/her. While there is no trouble here at the moment, I will still say thanks again for keeping an eye out. And yes, you did the right thing alerting an admin that something might have been amiss. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 22:54, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Blog Please explain why theres a large wall of blog entries, with nothing remotely containing conversation on bleach in the majority of it. We have been through this before the site is not a social networking sight. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:03, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandal Well, it looks like he was already warned and his edits were reverted. I'll most likely end up warning him if he persists, and if he still doesn't get the message, then I'll block him. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 01:45, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Gin He wasn't I just moved him to fit in with the alphabetical order. You forgot to alphabetize him when you added him.--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 04:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Ha, Okay. I don't know who alphabetized it in the first place but as long as it's there we might as well keep going with it.--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) Re:Datebooks I just have this fan-translation of Bootleg: http://kay-willow.livejournal.com/227062.html. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 08:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: user box Thanks for the heads up :D look forward to working with ya AuronValentine 10:48, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Question Typically it means that there is a large amount of information on the page that is either unreferenced or speculation, or sections of it are need of re-organization. For example I recently cleaned & overhauled Isshin's page, which had loads of stuff in its history section which belonged in the Plot & relationship sections. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 15:15, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Signature Ha,I don't think the admins will like it --[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 18:26, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I can tell there is something there & can still click on it, so its not too bad, but, why white on white? I dunno. I'd prefer if it was visible, but really so long as I can click on it I don't really mind, but I'd check with Arrancar109 & Salubri if you want to use it. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 20:59, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Regardless of it still be functional I can't see and shouldn't have to go out my way to. Its supposed to a visible signature and white on white seems like your playing a game when its enough that we have to deal with people that don't sign their posts at all.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:47, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Essentially yes. With rollback you can undo multiple edits at once and you are not prompted to check your edit as is the case for undo. The function itself is not all the spectacular, the big deal part comes from it being rather easy to misuse the function. So you have to have a certain amount of trust on the wiki before you get the function. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 20:37, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Signature It's too bright; it's almost impossible to see (very close to a white-ish color). You should probably pick a color that's easier to see; your previous signature was acceptable, IMO. Still, if you're testing for colors you might like, I say go for it, but you have to use a color that's more seeable than what you're showing me now. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:14, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Yep, that works. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:17, April 14, 2010 (UTC) That's better. And yeah, the title pic is good. I'll add it to the episodes page & the ep266 article in a bit. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 09:33, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Screenshots Hey WhiteArmour I saw that you were putting up some new pics from the "Change" opening theme. I got a few but seeing as you have the RAW version with no subs I think it'd be best you put them up cause I've got the Dattebayo version but not enough internet download to get the RAW myself. They'd look better with your version. Prophet of Sanghelios 10:41, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Ahhh alright then, well either way you've got a better chance and getting images then me, but once I get my hands on the RAW look out! Mwahahahaha.....haha.... Prophet of Sanghelios 11:01, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Nah it's cool, I think I've got the upload image thing down. I hope......nobody has pulled me up for any of the images I've done lately so I think I'm doing it right. Ohhhhhhh I see what you mean, damn I'm not all that good at this am I haha. Prophet of Sanghelios 11:05, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I've been looking at these and others that were added from ep266, and aside from the Baraggan picture, they all have problems that make them unusable on the articles. In the Mashiro pic, she is missing her mask, whereas if you look at the manga pic above, she has it on. The Soifon Bankai picture shows her with two arms when she should be missing her left arm, the group shot of the Vizard drawing their swords is different from the manga (they should all be wearing their Hollow masks). As you can see from the pictures above, they are very similar, but given the differences and our general avoidance of images from the openings/endings unless absolutely necessary (like with Yachiru's Zanpakuto picture), they can't be used on the articles. They can be used on user pages & stuff like the Vizard support templates, but not on the articles. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 13:31, April 14, 2010 (UTC) No problem. Too bad we have to wait so long to get to these moments when there are such convincing pictures, but that's just the way it is unfortunately. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 13:36, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Haha thanks, I learn pretty quick. Prophet of Sanghelios 23:20, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Video Its like the most horrible collection of memes ever... made funny--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 22:41, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that was for sure my favorite part. I was also a fan of the "fuck it im going to masturbate"--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 06:52, April 15, 2010 (UTC)